


Wolf in the Fold

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Snowball.  Superman needs to rescue Lois and Jimmy once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in the Fold

## Wolf in the Fold

by Athena

<http://fateordestiny.com>

* * *

When Superman arrived at LexChem, Jimmy and Lois were tied to a support bean near a pressurized vat ready to blow. A gage showed the pressure going into the red danger area as the reporter and photographer tried to undo the heavy rope. Superman needed to use his strength to release the pressure. As the contents were normalizing, he started to untie Jimmy and Lois. 

"What were you doing here?" Superman finished untying Lois and started to help Jimmy. There were no employees around which Superman found was odd since it was the middle of the day. However, Luthor claimed to be restructuring the company, which included changing the name from Luthor Chemical to LexChem. All the employees should have been outside awaiting the fire trucks once the alarm sounded. The less than a dozen employees in the parking lot were barely enough to man the office in a plant this size. The canisters surrounding the pressurized vat were sealed make the place look more like a vacant warehouse than a working factory. 

"I got a lead on illegal dumping and I went to investigate," explained Lois. 

"Ms. Lane, call the police before you go off snooping," said Superman. The chemical plant was silent other than the three of them, the hiss of the repressurizing vat and the hum of florescent lights. The power could have been shut off during evacuating procedures, but workstations were tidy, unmanned tidy, no one left the building in a hurry disarray, telling Superman that Luthor wasn't using this plant for more than a storage facility. 

Lois straightened her clothes. "I do not snoop." 

Superman helped Jimmy stand up. 

"Thank you, Superman," said the young photographer. 

"Superman, did you see Clark?" said Lois. "He was right behind us when I was grabbed." 

"I'll check on him," said Superman. 

"If it isn't too trouble," said Lois. 

Behind canisters labeled with hazardous materials' warnings, Clark supersped changing into his charcoal gray business suit and thick glasses. After returning to normal human speed, he muffed his hair and was still adjusting his tie when he got over to Lois and Jimmy. Clark had trouble believing slumped shoulders, wild hair and glasses kept them from seeing he was Superman. His hair wasn't always wild, but Clark wore bangs while Superman's was greased back. "I needed a drink of water." 

"You trust the water in this place," Lois said in the middle ground between a question and a statement that she had down to a science. 

"Why shouldn't I? Superman said you were tied up." 

"I was asking questions about the LuthorCorp canisters we had found at the dig site and the next thing I know is Jimmy and I ware tied up and you're missing," Lois explained. 

"I'll ask Lex about it," said Clark. 

"Do you know anything about illegal dumping of toxic chemicals makes great pillow talk," ranted Lois. 

"Pillow talk, CK?" said Jimmy. 

"Lex and I are good friends," said Clark. 

"The kind of good friends that suck face," said Lois. 

"You walked in without knocking," Clark said, walking them toward Lois's car. 

"You and Lex?" said Jimmy. 

"We dated while I was in college," said Clark. "He looked me up while he was going through a messy divorce. No big deal." 

"CK, he's like the most eligible man in Metropolis," said Jimmy. 

"Who dumps toxic waste," added Lois. 

"Those canisters could have been dumped while his father ran the company. They were marked LuthorCorp," said Clark. 

"If your boyfriend is so innocent, why did his goons try to kill us?" asked Lois. 

Clark knew Lionel Luthor had people killed and did illegal experiments on human beings. However, Lex promised to he would manage a clean company. Clark was sure there was a reasonable explanation. "If you bought this to Lex's attention instead of going around snooping, this would have all been cleared up." 

"Bringing it to Mr. Luthor's attention would make him destroy the evidence," said Lois. "I know how men like him work." 

"It's Mr. Luthor," said Clark. "Two weeks ago, when you were picking out a cat, it was Lex." 

"Clark, this is business, and if you can't tell the difference, I suggest you get a job doing PR for LexCorp." Lois opened the doors of her car. "Jimmy, get in. Mr. Luthor's stable boy can call for a limo." 

Clark said as Lois slammed her door. "You aren't being fair." 

Jimmy unlocked the door from the inside. "CK, get in." 

Clark got in the backseat. "I'd be the first person to put Lex in jail if I caught him doing something illegal." 

"And ten years of friendship means nothing." Lois started the car. 

"While you were getting yourself tied up, I called Lex and he's cleaning up the mess and paying the fines," said Clark. "LexCorp is a very environmentally friendly corporation and the situation will be handed." 

Lois said, "It looks like Mr. Luthor's way of handling it is killing all the witnesses." 

Clark knew Lex was still talking with the EPA. However, Lex was responsible for his employees' actions and Clark knew better than arguing with the driver of the car. He would talk to Lex at the penthouse. 

After he got to his one bedroom apartment, Clark made an omelet and milkshake for dinner then he feed Snowball before calling Lex. "Lois and Jimmy claimed to have been tied up by two of your employees. You wouldn't know anything about this?" 

"I'll look into it first thing in the morning," said Lex. 

"Thanks." Clark took another sip of milkshake. "What did you do with the canisters?" 

"Moved them to a legal landfill unless you want to incinerate them with your heat vision." 

"If I could incinerate them without releasing dangerous chemicals, you would have incinerated them at your plant. Lois and Jimmy gave a description of the men who grabbed them to the police. You better hope they don't work for you." 

"Superman, is that a threat?" Lex said in his sexiest voice. 

Clark hung up the phone. The morning paper had an article about the illegal dumping with pictures by Jimmy Olsen. The two employees were brought up on charges and Lex Luthor denied any knowledge of any wrongdoing. 

Cat put an arm around Clark. 

"Not now," said Clark. 

Cat had her fingers walk up Clark's arm as she spoke, "You can tell Cat all about it." 

"Does the Cat woman know?" said Jimmy. 

Cat, living up to her name, snuggled against Clark. "Know what?" 

Clark said, "She knows." 

"That's cool," said Jimmy. 

"I'm happy my love life meets with your approval," said Clark. 

"I prefer the ladies," Jimmy said. "To each their own. Live and let live." 

"Thanks, Jimmy." Clark blushed. "When I need a clich, I know where to go." 

Clark ran out of the newsroom when he heard a bank alarm go off. After the robbers were safely behind bars, Superman flew to Lex Luthor's penthouse balcony. Floating outside Luthor's window, Superman said, "I thought you were concerned about snipers." 

"You're the only person that can reach me up here," said Lex Luthor. "I'm perfectly safe." 

Knowing there was something bigger going on than illegal waste disposal, Superman landed on his balcony and folded his arms. 

Lex opened his sliding doors. "Do come in. What do I owe this visit?" 

Superman came in. "Luther, you know something about the incident at LexChem." 

Lex shut the door, locked it then moved into his kitchen, which couldn't be seen, from the balcony windows. "I have over a hundred thousand employees. I can't keep up with all of them. Yes, I'm ultimately responsible. It has been dealt with." 

Asabi was standing near Lex. Wordless as usual. 

"Superman, tell Clark I miss him," sneered Lex. 

After unlocking the sliding door and opening it, Superman flew off the balcony. Lex was still locking up when the doorman buzzed Clark up. Mercy checked Clark for weapons. "He's clean, Boss." 

"Is this really necessary?" asked Clark. 

"I could get a necklace like Lana's or an emerald ring," said Lex. "Don't have Superman do your dirty work." 

"Lex, can we talk privately?" said Clark. 

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of Mercy." 

"No wonder Cynthia cuckolded you. You want people to hate you." 

"You have Superman give me a threat display. What am I to think?" 

"Boss, do you want me to escort him out?" asked Mercy. 

"No," said Lex. "Asabi, make Clark some tea. Sit." Lex gestured toward the sofa then sat down. 

Clark sat down and watched Lex drink as he cautiously took a sip. It wasn't like Lex could poison Superman. Did Lex know what happened to Jody when she drank Kryptonite shakes? The tea seemed all right. 

"Clark, you haven't visited in a few days. I've missed you," said Lex. 

"I've been busy at the Planet," said Clark. 

"You could get a job at LexCorp." 

"Lex, I rather not work for you." 

"I like that you're your own man." Lex looked at his manservant. "Asabi, you may go. Mercy can handle things." 

Asabi bowed slightly then departed. 

"The doorman and Mercy." Clark put a hand on Lex's knee then kissed his cheek. "I used to sneak through the bars in Smallville." 

Lex put an arm around Clark's shoulder. "I'll give you a key only if you move in." 

"I can't do that." 

Lex leaned back. "Your lost." 

"Mercy looks at me like I'm Public Enemy Number One." 

"She looks at everyone that way." Lex smiled at Mercy. "You may go." 

Mercy gave Lex a glance before checking the locks on the doors and windows. Finally, she gave Lex a nod and went to her suite in the penthouse. 

"She's monitoring us from her room," said Clark. 

"I'm not turning off my security cameras." 

Clark cuddled against Lex. "You're impossible." 

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Lex closed the blinds by remote. "That's better. On your knees, bitch." 

As Clark unzipped Lex's pants, Lex flinched like he did around Lionel. Lex was taught not to show his fear. When Clark went to touch his face, Lex's eyes closed. Clark recalled Lex's story of the helicopter ride to Smallville. Clark had turned into Lionel. 

After over ten years, their relationship couldn't end like this. Clark walked out of the penthouse and said in a small voice, "Good-bye, Lex." 


End file.
